


Day Six;Shopping (for needs)

by ultraviolethaz



Series: Thirty Days of Domestic Fluff [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Grocery Shopping, Husbands, M/M, Shopping, this took a turn i wasnt expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: Magnus and Alec go shopping with a twist





	Day Six;Shopping (for needs)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm challenging myself to thirty days of domestic fluff  
I don't own the idea of this challenge
> 
> I'm aware I'm a day behind but I was busy all of yesterday

Pushing the gear into park, Magnus unbuckled his seatbelt, grabbing his bag from where it was placed at Alec’s feet. Checking he had everything including his card, he made a move for the door handle, taking a quick glance at his daughter in the backseat. She was sleeping but that wasn’t going to last long, it became a reality as soon as Alec opened the car door. She slowly opened her eyes and immediately started crying, _typical _Magnus thought as Alec bundled Olivia up into his arms, trying to sooth her. Alec walked up next to him, still hugging the toddler close to his chest, Magnus opened his bag up and pulled out a dummy, handing it over to his husband, very quickly giving it to the toddler, who immediately stopped crying.

Olivia bundled into the shopping cart, Alec and Magnus started picking up the things they would need that week, vegetables, fruits, steak for date night. Before they had Olivia, neither of them were any good at meal planning, back then it was unheard that they would be eating at the same time. Now they had a day every week which would be dedicated to a date night, whether it was spent in the apartment enjoying a meal together, or out at one of their favourite restaurants. Magnus had taken the time on his days off to keep a small journal of all the food he would cook in the week, to help with the organisation of the now three-person family. Which meant they had to make the trip to the shop every other Sunday to get the ingredients they needed for the two weeks; plus, any extras they might need for Olivia.

In the biscuit aisle, Alec grabbed a packet of Oreos, opening them and handing one to Olivia to suck on while they walked the rest of the store when she started to get fussy.

“Alec” Magnus voiced sounded serious, looking up guilt written across his face, to find Magnus stood at the other end of the cart giving him a questioning look, arms crossed over his chest. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing” Hiding the Oreos behind his back “I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about” Smiling slightly because he knew Magnus wasn’t being serious. Alec held a finger to his lips, making a shushing sound at Olivia as she continued to suck at the biscuit, giggling at her dad, Alec started pushing the cart again, following Magnus into the next aisle.

Several near meltdowns and a truck load of shopping later, the three of them got back into the car. Sinking into the seat slightly and zoning, expecting to arrive home in the next twenty minutes, he was confused when Magnus stopped the car earlier than expected. Looking around, a car park? What were they doing here? Looking up at Magnus, who was clearly preparing to leave the car again he was confused.

“I won’t be a minute I need to go get something” Magnus kissed Alec’s cheek and slipped out the car. Alec followed his husband’s figure across to the jewellers _what was he doing? _He couldn’t think of possible answers before Olivia started stirring at the sound of Alec’s phone ringing. ‘Isabelle’ read the screen. Pressing the green phone icon and slipping himself out of the car to tend to his daughter

“Hey Iz, everything okay?”

“Everything’s great, I just have a question” Alec could hear the soft sounds of a baby crying in the background, his nephew, Isabelle had given birth to the beautiful boy two months ago and she had been coming to her big brother for advice for longer, in preparation and now he was here, she was struggling.

“Yeah shoot what is it?”

“It’s Angus, I can’t get him to settle, he won’t feed, he doesn’t have a temperature, Simon’s been rocking him...” she stopped to catch a breath, and Alec took his chance

“Sing”

“What?”

“Rock him and sing that’s what I do every time”

“You want me to sing?”

“Isabelle he’s a baby, he’s not going to care that you’re frankly absolutely terrible, just give it a try” Alec encouraged, as he climbed back into the passenger seat of the car, and saw Magnus walking back towards him. “Call me again if it doesn’t work, I’ve got to go. Bye!” Quickly putting the phone down before his sister could complain about the crying anymore. Don’t get him wrong he thought she was an amazing mother; it came naturally to her, but she complained more than he did and that’s saying something. _Even Magnus would have agreed._

The driver’s side door opened, Magnus climbed in holding a bag from the shop he had been in, placing it on his lap as he sat comfortably in the seat.

“Everything okay?” Magnus asked

“Yeah it was just Isabelle, what have you got there?”

“Its for you” Magnus picking up the bag and pushing it out in Alec’s direction as a cue to take it from him “I didn’t really want to do this in a Target carpark but open it”

Alec laughed slightly nervous about what was inside. Pulling out a black velvet box, similar if not the same to the box his engagement ring had been in. He looked over in Magnus’ direction puzzled, before opening up the small box and revealing a black band, sitting in the middle of a cushion of fabric. Alec could feel the tears in his eyes, and he didn’t need to look to know that Magnus looked the exact same.

“What is this for?” Still confused Alec stared at the ring, it looked so familiar _but yet it wasn’t at all._

“It’s a replacement, I know that you’ve been wearing your engagement ring because you lost your wedding ring and I thought it was about time to get you a new one” That was almost a year ago, when Olivia was barely one years old and had been playing with Alec’s fingers as she lay pooled in his lap. The next thing Alec knew there was no ring on his left hand, they searched for weeks for it, luckily Olivia hadn’t eaten it, but they never found it. For the last year Alec had been wearing his engagement ring instead, to feel that tiny bit connected to Magnus. Now he had a replacement.

“You didn’t have to do that” Alec said rubbing his eyes free of tears

“No but I wanted to” Smiling at the man, taking the box from his hands to pull the ring out, to push it onto Alec’s left ring finger. Alec never wore both of his rings at the same time but looking down at his hand they both sat so beautifully together he only just pealed his eyes away to look at his husband. A huge tooth grin across his face, Alec leaned forward meeting Magnus in the middle, and kissing him. Apart from the awkward angle and the odd setting, it was perfect, and Alec wouldn’t change it for the world.

Just before Magnus pulled into their driveway, Alec felt his phone vibrate under his leg, a text from Isabelle

**“The singing worked, who knew you were a secret baby whisperer” **

Smiling down at his own sleeping daughter, life was pretty great.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @cobaltbane


End file.
